memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle bridge
]] ]] The battle bridge is an auxiliary control center located on starships, primarily designed for the control of the stardrive section in saucer separation scenarios. Located on Deck 8 of the secondary hull, ( ) the battle bridge duplicates the strategic functions of the main bridge, with command, conn, ops, and tactical stations oriented toward a main viewscreen; however it also lacks science and engineering stations. Concepts used in the Galaxy-class battle bridge were borrowed from Auxiliary Control Center design for previous starship classes. The main bridge and battle bridge are connected by a dedicated emergency turbolift ( ) which can also be accessed from other decks. ( ) The battle bridge can also be entered by standard turbolift ( ) or through a corridor on Deck 8. ( ) A small captain's ready room is located on the port side of the bridge, although it is much smaller than the one off the main bridge and lacks a window. ( ) Although the battle bridge could potentially be used to control the entire docked ship in the event of damage to the main bridge, the practice on the Enterprise-D was to coordinate recovery from Main Engineering. ( ) To keep in tune with changing technologies, the battle bridge is modular like the main bridge. The had at least two different battle bridges installed during its lifetime. The version launched with the ship had the captain's chair in the center, with conn and ops to the front of the captain and tactical behind. Two duty stations were located at the back of the bridge, on the port and starboard rear walls. The tactical and rear stations were separated by turbolifts; the standard turbolift on the port side, and the emergency turbolift on the starboard. ( ) By the time of the second Borg incursion in 2367, the battle bridge was slightly modified. The tactical position behind the captain had been moved to the port station, replaced by expanded information displays. The turbolift alcoves at the back of the bridge were also gone, possibly moved elsewhere. ( ) Enterprise-D primary school science fair winner Patterson Supra hoped to see the battle bridge as part of the tour conducted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2368, but was disappointed to learn that the most exciting areas on the tour were hydroponics and astrophysics. After Patterson and two other children showed exceptional bravery during a crisis after the Enterprise-D hit several quantum filaments, Picard decided to take the group on a revised tour, starting with the battle bridge. ( ) The Battle bridge was destroyed in 2371 when the secondary hull of the Enterprise-D exploded. ( ) Background The battle bridge was only actually seen in three episodes: , and although the set was redressed for use as the bridge of other ships and miscellaneous rooms multiple times. The set was built as the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] bridge for Star Trek: Phase II, which later became . This set was the Enterprise bridge in the three following motion pictures, until, like most of the motion picture sets, it was remodeled into the Enterprise-D sets for Star Trek: The Next Generation in order to cut costs. By the second season of TNG, the set was modified to such a point that only the original structure remained, explaining the battle bridge's updated look in and necessitating a new bridge for the ''Enterprise''-A in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Category:Starship sections de:Kampfbrücke